Ember (la dimencion central)
by beatheart
Summary: se han preguntado si cada serie, anime, o incluso la vida misma esta ligada una con la otra? Ember es el puerto de el cual se encarga de que ninguna de esas dimensiones caiga en un gran peligro de destrucción o paradoja entre series. la historia se centra mas en cuatro personas que, aun siendo diferentes estas fueron unidas para combatir y proteger, aunque ellos deberán descubrilo


Silencio. Solamente es lo único que estas 5 almas escuchaban antes.. Pequeños adolescentes con ideas en su mente, pero se preguntaran ¿que relación tienen estas personas? Ninguna, solamente la fecha de su muerte 15/5/15 y a la misma hora……. las 15:15 de la tarde.

Sus muertes.. Distintas sus destinos los mismos

 **Lola Hepner**

Nacida en 1999, de madre ecuatoriana y padre alemán, ella vivían en la pequeña isla de cuba, según estudios de morgue, murió después de que en el automóvil en el que viajaban ella y sus padres, cayera precipitadamente de la carretera. Algo que no se acerca a la verdad.

 **mari sadeghi**

Nacida en el año 2000 de madre persa y padre español, se encontró su cuerpo 20 km cerca de su casa, en la zona de desechos tóxicos, con una frase en su brazo "se los advertí" en el otro brazo tenia una libreta, la cual no se tiene conocimiento de el contenido.

 **jawed arbab**

Nacido en el año 2001 de nacionalidad mexicana pero de raíces persas, muerto por un incendio que se causo "accidentalmente en la casa, no solamente murió calcinado si no que encontraron su cuerpo el cual una estaca atravesó su ojo derecho, la única sobreviviente, una niña de su edad la cual solamente lloraba, y repetía una simple pregunta "por que? Por que paso?"

 **Angel Hoá**

Nacido en 1993, de familia vietnamita, murió en el momento el cual hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo en una gendarmería, la cual fue obligado a trabajas por culpa de su padre homofóbico para quitarle su "rareza homosexual" aquella muerte fue cuando una granada de el mostrador fue activada por niños irresponsables.. Según la policia.

que? Creen que esto sera sombrío?, sip estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared, y solo para decirte esto, esto es solo el comienzo

Después de aquellas muertes una luz vieron cada uno, aquella luz era hacia una nueva vida… en edades algo iguales 16, 15, 17, 18 en ese orden… confundidos caminaron por un extenso pasillo de puertas de diferentes formas, tamaños, materiales, y otras cosas -que es este lugar?- dijeron aquellos cuatro jóvenes viendo a su alrededor hasta que una voz dulce pero a la vez seria habló -era momento de que llegaran! Parecieron años que tardaron los chicos no sabían de donde provenía la voz,hasta que aquella dama bajo de una manera olímpica -bienvenidos a el Puerto Interdimencional Central, o mejor dicho PIC, y ustedes han sido elegidos!- al escuchar ello los chicos quedaron atónitos… no sabían que trataba de decir -a que se refiere a… ser elegidos? Sobre el puerto interdimencional? En donde carajo estamos???- dice jawes muy alterado y confundido -oh si, se me olvido eso, bienvenidos a la dimensión central, mas conocida como Ember, aunque lo intentamos cambiar por otro nombre, al parecer la dimensión pony y otras mas tienen personas con ese nombre… ammm digo.. Este ligar es como un planeta tierra, solo que de otra manera, este conecta, lineas temporales, universos tanto alternos como normales, lo que ustedes llaman "series y animes", este lugar tiene todo el registro de dimensiones, y como poder entrar por ejemplo- señala hacia una puerta con símbolos de corazones, naipes y diamantes - esa puerta es para el reino de mewni- señala una puerta gigante, en forma triangular, con símbolos raros - esa lleva a Oregon de gravity falls- y por ultimo señala una puerta de…. Baño - y esa es la de la dimencion de rick and morty, y no, no es broma, siguiendo con la explicación ustedes fueron elegidos por dos formas, una fue por su amor a una serie y ser de un " fandom" y por que hacemos elección de cuatro niños para poder vivir aquí, y coincidencia, ustedes fueron ganadores en ambas, y por ultimo me llamo sunflower, pero pueden decirme sunshine- dice algo alegre con una hermosa sonrisa.

Los chicos boquiabiertos solamente quedaron viéndose unos a otros….. esto ya no era casa, ellos ya no eran los mismos, esto aun estaba comenzando

*hola aqui beat con mi primera novela no-fic.. Tal vez, esta idea la tenia hace medio año, espero qie les guste tanto como a mi :'3 y cada cap sera mas extenso, como de unos 100 palabras mas cada cap. Espero que se la pasen bien*

*nos leemos de nuevo*


End file.
